Advantage
by xSonya
Summary: Sumi takes advantage of Misaki's absence and makes his bold move.


Here's something different, another interesting scene between Sumi, Misaki and Usami. Came up with this randomly while I was laying in bed and couldn't possibly let it slide XD  
Hope you guys like it, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Doubt

A cold breath was at his ear; low murmurs, seductive, though hardly audible. Unfamiliar; it's coolness had a slightly sharp edge to it, though he continued to imagine that it was his dear Misaki that caused all these wonderful sensations to wash over his body. Tingling where the once nimble fingers had traced, and shivering at when his most sensitive place were showered with the most pleasant touches.

Hazy, yet crystal clear. He knew he was dreaming, but the ever so captivating scene threatened to hurl him out at any given moment. He relished it while he could, as of course, he always did.

Breathing heavily, he moaned his lovers name "Misaki" In his low and husky tone. Only then had the dream begun to fade and was shocked at what he had woken up to.  
The sensations still roamed on the surface of his skin as he found himself embracing, not his Misaki, but a strangely familiar silver haired boy was there at his neck brushing his wet tongue along and up to his ear as he heard again that seductive voice; 'Usami' he moaned. It was Sumi. Startled, he wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. Several questions were whizzing around in his mind, slightly frustrated his body was enjoying the attention that this boy was giving him. Where's Misaki? What the hell is this boy doing in my house? Why haven't I made a move to stop him yet? His track of questions was interrupted by the feel of the poking arousal of the boy on top of him, grinding against his own. He was hard. He found himself grunt at the pleasurable friction, but at the same time uncomfortable at how extremely close the boy was to him. He regretted sleeping half naked now.  
Sumi seemed to hear the noise that had escaped the lips of the writer and crushed his own lips to muffle the noises. He'd crossed the line then. Resisting from his bodily urges; he took action. He pushed him away so he straddled Usami instead, launching his own attack on the boy. "Where's Misaki?" He asked as his eyes shot daggers at the boy. He didn't know what this boy was capable of, and quite frankly, he didn't like him hanging out with his lover, this being the case. He always had ulterior motives, and as usual, this had to be one of them. "Gone to the shop" Sumi grinned with lust filled eyes as his hand begun making its way up and down the side of Usami's slender frame. "We don't have long" Then he was at Usami's ear, lying on top of him again. "I know your body hasn't had this much attention in a while" He continued as he nipped at his ear, and snaked his hand down Usami's underwear, the only thing he was wearing. He began to tease him as he stroked him lightly. Unable to stop himself, a low moan escaped his lips. Losing the ability to move, he just closed his eyes, and pretended it was all a dream… A nightmare?

-MEANWHILE-

A key sounded at the front door as Misaki popped his head round "Senpai?" He called lightly as not to wake the sleeping rabbit up from his deep slumber upstairs. He trailed in with a small bag in his hand. Sumi was nowhere in sight. Something probably came up and he left, he thought. Sighing at the wasted journey, he discarded his bag on the counter top and decided it was time to wake the writer up. As he neared the top of the stairs, he found it slightly odd that Usami's door was slightly ajar; he'd always left it wide open when he went to sleep. Perhaps he was already awake? Changing maybe? He questioned in his mind, as he approached.

Sumi didn't hear Misaki enter, but the writer did. He could almost hear the way his bottom jaw had hit the ground. Remaining completely composed, he merely pretended he was sleeping while the other boy continued to fondle him, to avoid any useless complications later. He wasn't cheating on Misaki on the slightest. Of course he'd stop him if Sumi went too far, wouldn't he? But he's already going too far isn't he? If he loved Misaki surely he would have sent him home the moment he'd found themselves in such a state. Continuously questioning himself in his mind, he decided to blame it on the fact that he had next to no self control in the morning, and if there was in fact any opportunity to sexually harass Misaki if he was to wake up next to him; he sure as hell would.

While Usami was feeling somewhat doubt, Misaki on the other hand was outright fuming. It was an understatement to say he was in utter shock. There were no words to describe Misaki's emotions; it was a mix of utter jealousy, hate, frustration and betrayal. He became aware that his rabbit was sleeping, which helped the easing of the severity of these emotions and helped to calm him down slightly that it wasn't Usami the one initiating himself in these acts, cheating.  
Hadn't they already been through this anyway? He thought, exasperated, remembering the last time they were in a situation such as this one. Just the memory of it made him shiver slightly at how he'd almost lost Usami. Usami had felt neglected at the time, and realized how he had in fact forced himself on Misaki each and every time, Doubting Misaki's feelings for him, as in fact, Misaki had never expressed them with words, without the trademark 'Maybe" or 'I think' after somewhat of a confession, and how was Usami to react? To know?

Wasting no more time in separating the two while he pondered his thoughts; Yelling as he practically ran over, he shoved Sumi off the bed. "WHAT THE HELL?" As pissed off as he's ever been. Usami, having the reputation of being the heaviest sleeper alive took this also to his advantage; as he turned over and snuggled into the blankets, ignoring his pained arousal.  
Partially shocked, Sumi didn't see that coming, collecting himself he got up off of the ground. "What's the matter Misaki? You want some too?" His eyes glowered over to the bed at where Usami lay in his charade. He was pissed off he was taking the beating while he merely got off easy. Taking advantage of the situation he closed in on Misaki and pushed him up against the wall "W-what?" He gasped, shocked at the words that escaped his 'best friends' lips. "Get the hell off me!" He said as he used his remaining strength to push him away. His efforts were in vain, Sumi was too strong and well aware that Usami was still awake, trying to provoke a reaction out of him. He stuck his hand up Misaki's top. "Ugh"

"Misaki, you're blushing" He said, his face a little too close to the boy. "A-am not" he stuttered. He was still fuming from the scene he'd just witnessed just moments ago and it plagued his mind at how much he didn't like it one bit. Usami was his. "Stop" Misaki said serious this time as he tried resisting him again. He never knew how fun it would be to seduce the boy, and couldn't deny he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "But why?" He whispered at his ear as his hand played around at his waistband. Figuring it would break the ice for Usami, and it did.  
Usami's voice sounded from just behind Sumi, low and dangerously threatening. They both hadn't noticed how Usami approached them almost noiselessly. "You heard the boy" He paused. "Let go" He ordered and with that, Sumi's arms fell to his sides as he stared at a still flustered Misaki, wondering if he himself had that effect on the boy. Looking up from him, he saw Usami's eyes, practically glowing in the dark. "Leave" He ordered, and with that, Sumi knew better than to stay in the room, and left without another word.

Misaki found himself unable to look into his rabbits eyes. "Misaki" He breathed as he tried to embrace the boy. Not letting him get any closer, Misaki took his escape, and ran out and into his room, locking the door behind him.

Please let me know what you all think, likes and dislikes. Was defiantly thinking of carrying this on, if you've got any ideas do share, and I shall take them into consideration


End file.
